


You can't promise me forever

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Calming them down when they have a bad dream
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	You can't promise me forever

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmares are not only scary dreams. Nightmares can also be dreams that leave us feeling very sad. This made my heart ache but I tried to sprinkle some humour from our sunshine boy to lighten up the mood. I hope you like it.

At first Adrien didn’t realise what had made him open his eyes. The room was quiet and dark, it was obviously the middle of the night. 

His arm was around Marinette’s waist so he felt her body shake before he heard a soft sniffle. 

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, the sound of her crying enough to wake him up completely. She didn’t answer, but a  silent  sob wracked her body.

He propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over her. A hand searching blindly for her cheek found it wet from tears. He reached up and turned her night light on. Then his hand was back on her and he pushed her arm slightly to make her lie on her back.

This was when she finally looked at him. But instead of his presence calming her, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Tears started streaming out of her eyes again. 

“Marinette, you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s bothering you,” he said, feeling his heart clench with worry. This wasn’t something that had happened before. Even when they had the occasional nightmare, which was inevitable, they woke up breathless but quickly calmed down once they saw the other one was there. What could be so bad as to leave her feel so wretched? 

She pushed herself up to a sitting position but again didn’t say a thing, she just wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder. He hugged her and patted her back in a soothing manner. After a few minutes, her sobs subsided and he felt her take a deep breath.

“It’s my own fault,” she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. “Something reminded me of Master Fu right before going to bed and I couldn’t help thinking about the last time I saw him.” 

Marinette had told him about that. How she’d read the letter from him and then went to say goodbye at the train station where he met with the woman he’d loved his whole life. He didn’t remember her, but still she was there for him. It had left her feeling not only lonely but extremely sad. She didn’t have him to seek comfort in back then. 

“Oh, m’lady, I’m sorry,” he told her. 

“That’s not the worst thing. This line of thought must have slipped into my dreams somehow because I dreamt of you. But...I didn’t remember you,” she said, her voice breaking. His hold on her tightened involuntarily. He knew what she meant. It was something he avoided thinking about but it was inevitable sometimes. 

“I didn’t know who you were. I got scared because I thought you were a stranger and didn’t know what you were doing in my home When I woke up, the thought that this could happen one day… I couldn’t bear it,” she whispered, tears in her voice again. 

“It’s ok. I’m here. It might happen one day, but we’ll be prepared,” he said, trying to make her feel better. “Look, even Master Fu didn’t end up alone. He was with someone who loved him and he loved too, even without his memories. So… it won’t be so bad.”

“I don’t want to forget you,” she said, holding him tightly. 

“I don’t want it to happen too. But since you’re the Guardian, we know it might come to this one day. You know what, though?” She didn’t answer, but he continued anyway. “I know what I’ll do. I’ll just make you fall in love with me again. It wasn’t easy the first time around too. Or as far as I knew,” he corrected himself. He heard her laugh through tears. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her cheeks were still wet. But she looked better.

“I’m stubborn, you know that. I’ll do anything I have to do to make you love me again. And I’ll have the advantage of knowing you very well. So it would be a piece of cake,” he finished, smiling encouragingly. 

“You know what? I can totally see you doing this,” she said, shaking her head, but a small smile played on her lips too. 

“See? There is nothing to worry about. You won’t get rid of me so easily.” He said it like a joke. But her face fell again. He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. “What’s it this time?” 

“You have no way of knowing if we’d still be together by that time. It might not happen soon,” she said, looking at her lap. He froze. 

“Are you trying to tell me something? You aren’t growing tired of me already, are you?” he asked, trying to make it sound like a joke. But he felt a sudden fear. 

No, it couldn't be. Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“No, of course not! I just mean… you can’t promise me forever, Adrien,” she said with a sad smile. 

He knew what she meant. As much as he wanted it to be otherwise, it wasn’t within his power. Life was so fragile. One second it was here and in a blink of an eye, it was gone. No one could make promises about something they couldn’t control. 

“You’re right,” he admitted, taking her hand in his. “But let’s try to be optimistic, ok? Let’s hope that nothing too bad will happen to us. And let me tell you something. I can’t control everything. But if it’s up to me, as long as it’s my choice, I know I want to spend my life with you.” These were big words but he meant them.

“Oh, kitty,” Marinette said with a smile. “We’re just 18. You can’t really mean that.”

“But I can!” he rushed to reassure her. If he knew something for sure, it was this. “I can’t imagine wanting to be with anyone else. I can’t imagine loving anyone else. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I know, we’re only human, there is no way to know how we’re going to feel as more time goes by. But I know what I want. And it’s you.” He didn’t know how he’d ended up making such a declaration, but well, he’d done it.

Marinette looked at him silently and he could see tears in her eyes. But he knew they were not the same tears she’d cried earlier. She didn’t say anything, she just dragged him down for a kiss. Which told him everything. 

When they came up for air, he smiled at her.

“You see? We have each other. So don’t be afraid of the future. Whatever it brings us, we’ll face it together. You can sleep peacefully knowing this. I know I can’t protect you from all bad thoughts and memories. But I’m here for you.”

“I know. Thank you,” she said softly. 

“Are you ready to go back to sleep now?” He asked, trying to hide a yawn. 

“Yeah. Just promise you’ll hold me for a while.”

“Ah, m’lady. You’re asking a lot from me. You know how you love to hog the bed, so I usually try to sleep as far away from you as possible,” he said, teasing her. Although it was true. Especially when they tried to sleep together in a single bed. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make, he slept better with her.

“I might have been crying when I woke up, but I still know your arm was around me,” she reminded him. He laughed. 

“This was an accident and I have no idea how it happened. Ok, let’s try and see how it goes.” 

They lay down and turned off the light. He held her close to him and felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. As long as he could give her that, making sure she fell asleep peacefully after a bad dream, he would, he promised himself. 


End file.
